I Have A Slow Disease That Sucked Me Dry
by FFFFFF Rabbit
Summary: The Great Depression hit and left America devastated... Sometimes you gotta do some desperate things to get yourself out of trouble.


**This is the fourth installment of an attempt to write a fanfiction a day, with specific themes. It might not work that way, but I'm going to try. There's a kink list I'm going down for the themes of the pairings. There might be some themes and kinks that aren't for the faint of heart, as a fair warning. I'm doing this alongside my girlfriend.**

**The theme of the current fic is:**

**Accidental stimulation.**

Things just weren't working out the way they needed to anymore. The economy was in the shitter, seriously. The stock market crashed and stockholders lost more then $40 billion dollars... Sure, it hadn't taken much longer for the market to regain some of its losses... It wasn't enough though, so it only fueled the fire for this depression...

Then there was the mass failure of the banks. That wasn't good either... What the hell were they supposed to do? People thought they had the money in the bank, but it wasn't there. It just wasn't there for them so they suffered because they couldn't access their savings. The banks had just completely lost it... They trusted their money to the banks and then they invested it in stocks that were too risky when the market crashed... That made too many people lose their savings.

So many people lost their jobs because these things just made everything worse. People didn't have any money, so they couldn't buy items... Since no one was buying the items that needed to be produced, less things were sold... Since less things were sold then there wasn't as much being made... So, the people that usually made these things lost their damned jobs... So, that was even more people not having any money.. When the people have a job and then can't even keep it because they're not needed then that's truly a problem.

Then there was the increase in tax on the imports in hopes that it would give them some more money... Sure, it worked a little at first, but it still didn't give them enough money... They didn't make everything better. Even the taxes were pretty much failing America and that was all that would make things better. He _knew_ it was going to make things better... But no. It didn't. That was when the real panic started to arise.

One of the worst and last straws was the drought that happened in Mississippi... That made a lot of Americans not be able to pay their taxes because they just didn't have any money... They had no money because they'd lost everything they'd worked for. They had to sell their farms, which were their only means of profit... They sold their farms and it wasn't even enough of a profit for themselves to pay off their debt and their taxes.

All in all... America was fucked.

There was going to be one more try... One more try to get his economy out of the hell hole it was. He'd decided he was going to sell his body... Wasn't that good enough? He could sell his body to the other nations for them to act out their cruel fantasies with... For a couple mil or so. They had it. They weren't in the same harsh situation he was in... He needed this and he was sure that sex was definitely one thing that was going to make them want to help him out finally... Though, would this really be considered help? He was giving himself over to them after all... Without any fight- they just had to cough up some cash was all... To help drag his ass out of the gutter by shoving him farther down into it. He was definitely about end up one dirty ass country... But he didn't care. Whatever it took to make his economy better- he would do it.

The first client since he'd started this up... He was on the way there. He shuddered at the thought seeing as how it was England, but he didn't want to have to think about it. This was just a job. He didn't want any emotional attachments to his job, did he? He was doing this for his country not for the other nation that desired to pay him for a good time... And oh, they were definitely assured a good time... That was made so very clear in the end. He told them he would be obedient and England just seemed to be the first one to take a liking to that thought. It was insane to him, but he was definitely going to have to deal with it, wasn't he? Money was money- no matter who it came from... Even if was coming from his big brother.

There!

That shudder again. He couldn't get over the fact that it was England that took an interest in his rendezvous before anyone else did. Why did that surprise him though? England always seemed to get hold of him before anyone else did... That wasn't too much of a nice thought now, was it? He didn't want England to get everything first... But when the money was involved then he didn't really have much of a choice now, did he? It wasn't something he was looking forward to, quite obviously...

There was a specific attire that this nation wanted America to wear as well. He found it to be degrading and to be severely uncomfortable sounding... Though, when the other nation offered to up how much he would pay then America had no choice but to comply. That meant that perhaps if he did whatever they said that he would get his nation out of the gutter in no time... Right? He could only hope so... The thought of having to dress up and spread his legs for too many of the other nations wasn't his idea of a good time...

Standing, his eyes traced over the clothing he was supposed to wear. He eyed the intricate thought that had to put together for him to come up with this stuff... Who would really imagine America wearing something like this? America certainly wouldn't plan on it ever.

There was a cincher. It was bright and shiny with a tiny split down at the bottom and buttons all the way up the middle of the front. There was of course strings hanging off of the back to secure it and tie it in place... There was a skirt made of the same leather like material and he was sure that it wasn't going to go to his mid thigh... It was definitely going to stop short and there was no doubt in his mind that his ass might hang out the back... Then the panties he was expected to wear... They were lacy and see through- with floral designs covering them. That thought just made him shudder...

The garter belt he kept trying to make his eyes avoid would snap around the waist and then have the strings hanging down the front and the back... But that wasn't all. There were about two pieces that would move over and constrict his ass... Then there was one in the front that would sure constrict something else that was a little more important... Not to mention the fact that those panties looked like they might be a tight fit...

Though, the stockings were honestly... A work of art to him. They were black, but they were lacy just like the panties. They actually matched perfectly... And they were to be held up by the garter belt, obviously... Then the heels he was supposed to wear...

What the hell? Did England think he was a woman or something- or did he just very much enjoy cross dressing? There was no telling, but America was not looking forward to putting all of this on, especially since the boots were to go all the way up and stop just at his knees. This didn't appear to be very dignified... But neither was selling your body for money.

Choking down all the pride he had swelling up in his chest, America just closed his eyes as he grabbed the first thing... Obviously, the panties. He tugged them on and felt them constricting his ass almost immediately. He didn't like this feeling and it was even worse when he pulled them up and felt as if everything he had was being choked... That was when he just sucked it up and grabbed the stockings, tugging them on one at a time and letting them rest at his mid thigh... Next was the garter belt. He bit his lip as he tugged it up, his eyes fluttered closed at the feeling of everything around his waist right now... And he wasn't even done. He was a little shaky as he reached down and clipped the stockings to the belt... Then he looked at the skirt. He sighed as he reached out and unzipped it along the side. It was even more of a tight fit as he tugged it up around his thighs and waist. When it was in its proper place though, it zipped up with no problem at all... Though, it was just as constricting as everything else. This was most unnerving...

Though, now it was time to tug on that cincher. He eyed it some, but then he decided he was going to be late it he didn't hurry. He pulled it around himself and tugged the strings tight in the back, somehow getting it tied properly. Then he sat down on the bed and reached out, grabbing the boots. He zipped them up his calves and then he stood on shaky legs... He walked over to the mirror and couldn't believe he was wearing this... As he turned to the side and looked himself over though... He understood why England wanted him to wear this.

Reaching to the side, he grabbed his coat and car keys before heading out of the door. He tugged the coat around his shoulders, thankful it was almost floor length. He wished he could hide the shame that was these boots though... So, he opted to just hurry out to his car, trying his best to walk properly without falling over and without allowing them to click along the cement in such a feminine manner.

Biting his lip, he sat in his car for a few minutes before he cranked it, his body getting a slight jolt of pleasure from the revving of the engine. The way it purred just made everything that was constricting his waist feel so good as it tugged against him and brushed the sensitive flesh... What was wrong with him? He brought his boot back down on the clutch and his eyes closed some from the drastic purring of the engine. It was even worse when the clutch was in and for some reason, he couldn't believe it... But he was getting hard.

Backing out of his driveway, he bit his lip as he wondered how the hell he was supposed to drive with a hard-on being scrubbed by such soft fabrics whenever he would shift... God, why did it feel good? It wasn't supposed to. When he stopped at the stop sign and pushed his foot down into the clutch again to stop, his body shuddered from the movement of the car. It felt so good because he couldn't help but feel it as it moved... He would really need to get his car worked on before he went anywhere else if he was supposed to wear something like this. All of these fabrics were the cause of it... He didn't generally wear something that would be this tight around his sensitive areas.

By the time he was halfway across town, he was a panting mess from just how hard and turned on he was just from the purr of the car. He hadn't been sure he would have even been able to get hard while he was expected to be wearing something like this. Though, here he was, panting and moaning every time he had to stop the car... Something told him he should have taken a more direct route instead of straight through town where he would have to stop so very often...

Good thing that England had come and gotten a motel room near where America lived though. He liked that thought as he put his car in first and had his eyes on the place England was staying... He wasn't sure why though... But he was so close... So close to releasing and it was making him so uncomfortable as he gently shifted in his seat some. God these clothes were definitely making things so hard on him... Literally.

Pulling the car before the proper room, America's eyes were half lidded as he bit his lip and moaned from his foot down on the clutch. Why the hell was this feeling so good right now? He couldn't believe it... He couldn't leave now... And go in there. Not with a problem in his tight panties that was so close to being solved... So, he just sat there with his foot down on the clutch and his hands gripping the steering wheel. His body was shifting as his eyes drifted closed. He bit down on his lip as his muffled moans kept slipping through the barrier of his lips. It didn't take long at all before he had to hide his face in the steering wheel and he felt himself no longer have to worry about that problem anymore... The hot liquid spilled out and then his eyes shot open as he looked down at his lap.

Reaching over for a napkin or something, he looked up and he saw something he didn't really want to see right now... England had just opened the door and was standing there. His suit jacket was gone and his tie was just hanging around his shoulders. He was looking at the car rather quizzically and he didn't look very happy. He waved his hand for America to step out and he swallowed his pride, rather embarrassed that he wouldn't be able to clean himself up before he went in there...

As he grabbed the handle to his car and pocketed his keys, all he could think about was how much he hated the damned fabrics that had caused this to be the most pleasurable ride of his life. Why the hell would he get off from something like that? He couldn't believe it and it made him so very embarrassed... He couldn't help it though. He hadn't been expecting it. It was such a surprise to him that he would have enjoyed a ride like that with such tight clothing on. Why had he enjoyed it though? He couldn't believe this...

"Well. It seems you _did_ show up after all, _Alfred_," England said with a smirk when America stepped from the vehicle. His eyes went up the small amount of thigh that was flashed to him, but then he sighed when the jacket covered it back up. He listened to the quaint noise of the heels as they clicked in such a feminine manner... God those hips were swishing so deliciously as he walked over to him. Did he realize he was doing that? England's eyes traveled up and looked at the blush and timid expression that graced this nation's face... It was obvious he didn't. Perhaps it was just because he was walking in those heels or something...

"Why wouldn't I come, dude?" America asked, obviously not pleased that he'd been called by his human name. It was obvious why he'd done it though. What if someone overheard? It would be odd for the people to hear them calling each other America and England, wouldn't it?

"Hmph... Come right on in, ol' chap," England said as he stepped to the side after opening the door. His eyes watched the other as he stepped up onto the sidewalk and then into his room. He couldn't wait to get that jacket off of him and see what this prize looked like with those clothes on... God, he couldn't wait. His eyes went straight to the ass, wishing he wasn't wearing that jacket right now. It didn't matter though, it was sure to come off soon... Then maybe he could wonder why America seemed to be acting so odd and walking in a rather strange manner. For now, he just blamed it on the heels.

Closing the door, England stepped further into the room. "Alright. Off with it now." He moved his hand up and pointed to the jacket. He wanted to see what the other looked like under that jacket and he wanted to see it _now._ His breathing hitched some as he watched the other grab the buttons on the jacket and slowly started to unbutton it from the top. He kept his eyes on the floor as he did so... England didn't care though, he wasn't interested in having the other look at him or anything... He just wanted the other to remove that damned jacket.

Watching it pool around his feet, England couldn't believe it. His eyes traced over those thighs and then his waist. This was honestly... Better than he was expecting and he had been expecting so very much when that jacket was removed from his shoulders. He couldn't help either that everything fit him so well... Now the only thing left was to get a view of the back...

"Turn around," he said and was surprised that America was doing everything he said with no lip. He figured that he would do anything for the money though... So, this was getting more and more tempting than it was in the beginning... Which was rather surprising.

Eyes following him as he turned, England's eyes almost popped out of his head as he got that side view. He brought his fist up to his mouth and bit his thumb, eyes following the curves and the shapes of his ass. It was so very good... He definitely couldn't wait to lift that skirt up... He was rather excited for this to continue.

Stepping forward, he reached his hand out and lightly touched the leather skirt, his hand moving to become flat on the round and toned object of his attention. He moved his hand over it, enjoying how firm it was and how he could feel the garter belt through the skirt. This was already making him hard and he was surprised by that.

Moving his hand away from that area, England turned America around and pushed him down onto the bed. America's eyes gained a little size, but he slid upwards on it and for some reason, he spread his legs. That gave England a rather nice show, but... He also saw something that definitely caught his attention. He smirked as he crawled onto the bed and he looked at those panties that were covering the other. They looked a little differently than he thought they would though and he pushed the skirt up some to make sure he wasn't imagining things.

"Oh my... America... I can't believe you came once already... And in these panties. Did you like them a little too much or something?" he asked as he trailed his finger along the damn lacy panties, his green eyes smirking at the other just as much as his lips were. He was enjoying this a little too much.

Though, what he had to say definitely threw America a fast one. His face burned and he turned his head to the side... Even though he felt himself shiver when that finger trailed across him. He closed his eyes as he bit his lip, feeling those eyes boring into him right now... And his stomach was hurting some from the damned cincher. He couldn't even breathe properly. This was madness... And now the other was going to touch him without allowing him proper room to expand his lungs? He wasn't liking the thought of this.

"Look at you... You should have never even fought for your independence from me in the first place. You're not doing very well- having to sell your body out like this for sex and whatnot just to keep your nation on its feet. This is pathetic... I expected more of you, but I guess it was a mistake on my own part then... You had to come crawling back to me... I always knew you would do that," England cooed out to the other, but then he pushed his hand firmly into the rather moist and slightly sticky panties. "So... Why have you already cum in there, hmm? Did the thought of sleeping with me turn you on that much?"

"Not entirely, England... Maybe I just like dressing this way," he said with a smirk. Then he moved his legs from around the other and he got on his hands and knees, presenting the other with his obvious delicious looking goods. "Don't you just want to skip the small talk and get to what we are both here for?" That was when he gave his hips a teasing shake, hoping the other would just get on with this and do it already. He wanted out of these clothes and then gone to relax some...

As soon as America's guard was down, that's when he yelped out and flinched some from the feeling of the hand coming down rather harshly on his heavily clothes ass. He looked behind him and was a little surprised by that gesture, wondering why the hell England had done that.

"Uh, uh, uh. I get to do whatever I want, remember?" he asked, his smirk changing to a full out grin as America tried to move himself away from him. England merely grabbed his hips and kept him in place. "You do want this to go right, don't you?"

"Of course..." America said with a sigh. Then he allowed his head to turn back and look before him again, whimpering when he felt that hand again. He flinched away some, but the other hand kept his hips in place, the other nation's groin rubbing against him and causing him slight discomfort.

The next time he felt that hand come down, it was in the same spot and it stung more than the others did. America couldn't help but bite his lip and moan out some, his eyes closing tightly.

"Oh my... You like this, don't you?" England asked with a smirk. He then brought his hand down on the other's ass again, making sure to put it in the same spot yet again. That got him another moan, followed by a light nod.

"Then I might just have to stop..."

Then he pulled away and he stood up off of the bed, his eyes tracing the other's form as he sat there in that position still. He couldn't deny how good America looked right now... Everything was perfect and the shapes of his body was so good. So very good, though he _was_ still curious about the fact that he'd came in his panties before he even got there. It was more than just the clothing that he was enjoying. There was no doubt in his mind about that... But what was it? He might not ever know...

"Come here," he said as he sat down at the head of the bed. Then he patted his lap and grabbed the other's shoulder, pulling him forward. His eyes went down as he watched the other's legs part and him end up over him straddling his lap in that manner. He was enjoying it already and he really didn't need it, but... This was something he very much wanted right now. His hands were on America's hips and he forced them down on his lap. He then urged his hips to move forward, rubbing himself against him. England moaned out and America soon understood what was going on. He grabbed the other's shoulders as he proceeded to rub himself over the other's lap. It was surely a good and easy way to get England stimulated... Perhaps he would get to leave soon after all...

It didn't take long before he could feel the outline of the erection pressing up through the other's pants. At this point America was rather hard as well... England could tell that and it made him rather glad about this... America could tell because he watched his eyes drift down to his crotch... Then he felt the Brit's fingers rubbing along his rather moist, but slightly stiff flesh. He bit down on his lip and moaned some, feeling rather disgusting for the other doing this to him... But in the same sense, he liked it. That only made it even worse.

Though, his enjoyment didn't last long as he was quickly forced from the other's lap. He was soon on his back, laying flat on the bed. England reached down and yanked off America's skirt. He then undid the garter belt, but only long enough to remove the other's panties and toss the soiled cloth to the side. He then reattached the garter straps in the front, but left the back ones undone... For obvious reasons.

"Hands and knees," England said as he stood. America did just that and he shuddered as he heard the zipper fall and then the clothing go to the floor soon after. Then he heard England digging around for something and he heard the cap of the lube open. That definitely made America rather glad about this... At least the other was going to use lube... Though, was he going to prepare him or not? He'd never been the receiver before... He'd only been the giver.

Feeling the cold finger push at his entrance, America fisted the sheets and he closed his eyes. He whimpered some as he felt the finger only pushing and probing at the sensitive flesh instead of pushing all the way in. He was not liking that because he wanted him to get it over with... Then he got his wish as he bit his lip, feeling the finger push into him rather roughly... For some reason though, he liked the feeling even though it was rather uncomfortable... There was some pleasure to it too... Perhaps he was actually enjoying the feeling of being stretched and with that thought, a soft moan escaped his parted and panting lips. His mouth was slack as he felt that finger pushing into him... Then he yelped a little as a second one was added. He felt himself pushing back against it as he moaned from the feeling of the fingers twisting. Why was this act so appealing to him? Sure it hurt, but he _liked_ the hurt. There was definitely something wrong with him... And when he felt those fingers leave, he whimpered some.

The sadness of being empty didn't last long though as he thought about what that meant... He was going to be replacing those fingers with something else and it made America's throat go dry. He quickly swallowed that feeling down though as he tried to relax himself... Though, all he could try to do was think about how this was for the good of his country as he heard the cap of the lube open... It was all for his country and that was all it was for right now. It was nothing else. It was purely for money...

Though, when he felt the head of that length push into him, he wasn't sure if it was for the money at all. He winced at the pain, sure... but the fact that there was lube definitely made it so much better. His body adjusted to the size after a few minutes and he wasn't thinking about his country anymore as he rocked back into that column of flesh that was penetrating him. He was moaning lightly as well, since he didn't really want to make any noises right now... It was hard though, when he heard the cap of the lube open again.

Why was he opening that? He heard the other pour some out and then he felt the slick hand moving over his own erect length. He bit his tongue as he moaned out, enjoying the feeling of the slick hand moving over him like that. It was such smooth motions and the thumb was teasing his head so much... The fact that England could barely keep his grip on it and kept squeezing so much tighter than America was prepared for definitely upped the noise volume considerably... Which was rather embarrassing to him to say the least.

Moving his hips back against the other, he honestly wasn't sure what to favor and help out anymore... The other's thrusts, or the hand on his cock... Though, when he felt the length inside of him brush against something _very _sensitive, it was no longer a challenge for him to figure out what he wanted to push against.

By the time the other had realized what he was doing, America was already a moaning, panting, shuddering... Mess. It felt so good when the other was ramming against that sensitive bundle of nerves. It was making him feel so good and he didn't last much longer, especially since England had to grip him so very hard to actually keep hold of his length.

Soon, he felt his seed leak out on the sheets, leaving him shuddering even more as he was left pushing himself back against those thrusts to make sure the other was moving into him much harder and much more fully. He loved the feeling and he felt so wrong for it... Every moan made his head spin because he was honestly not expecting to like it... Though, who says you can't like the manner in which you decide to save your country?

Moving his leg some in hopes of adjusting his position, he moved back into the other a little too hard, hearing the stockings he was wearing rip a little from where the belt had them hooked in place, up over his knees. He bit his lip at that sound, not believing he was enjoying this enough to actually rip the stockings...

Finally, he buried his face in the sheets as he felt the hot seed spill out into him. God that only made things worse on him. Now he felt really disgusting, especially when he felt those hands on his back and that breath panting out over his skin... He couldn't believe he'd just done that and liked it. What the hell is was honestly wrong with him? Perhaps his country being in trouble definitely went to his head... Or maybe he really was just a sex crazed maniac. He wouldn't be able to know that much until he got a few more customers... Perhaps England would be able to do that for him...

Sliding himself away from the other, he whimpered when he felt the other's cock slide from him so easily. He then made his way to the end of the bed and stood up on wobbly and rather sore legs. Attempting to gain his composure, he grabbed the strings that held the damn thing together. He yanked them apart and then pulled it from his body, inhaling deeply. That article of clothing had been the bane of his existence. He tossed it to the bed and then placed his hand on his stomach, very happy to have himself free now.

Walking around the bed on his wobbly, still booted feet, America bent over and picked up his jacket. He then walked into the bathroom and cleaning himself up some, not liking the feeling of the rather hot liquid dripping down the insides of his thighs. He shuddered as he wiped it away and cleaned himself a little... Then he donned his jacket and looked at himself in the mirror, not even recognizing himself anymore... This wasn't good...

Taking a step out of the bathroom, his blue eyes finally flicked up to look over the rather satisfied Brit on the bed. He just sighed as he moved his bangs out of his face, walking over to the bed.

"I do hope you will inform the other countries about how much you enjoyed this... So I can get more money and get my country back on its feet faster."

"Yeah, yeah. I will. I'll have the money sent over to you when I get home too," England said with a shrug.

Then America walked out of the room and back to his car. For some reason the ride home was much longer than the ride there was... And thankfully, since he wasn't wearing that constricting skirt or the panties then he didn't have to worry about his car turning him on again...

Pulling into his driveway, he opened the door and hobbled out of the car. He walked into his home and unlocked the door. He sighed to himself as he pushed it open and set his things down. He kept the jacket on, but only because it was shameful to himself. He walked by the living room, but for some reason he could smell the pungent odor of some alcoholic beverage... It smelled so very strong... But then he tensed when he heard a voice.

"You're trying help your country, da? I could assist you vith zhat..."


End file.
